Lucha o huida
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Clow se escapó de las Guerras del Opio, pero nadie puede huir de su propia mente. A Yuuko le hubiera gustado ayudarlo a escapar.


**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC pertenece a CLAMP.

**Notas:** CLAMP nos complica la vida con sus crossovers otra vez. :P Aunque la fic es de HOLiC, la caracterización de Clow se basa en lo que sabemos de él a través de CCS. Para los que no conocen la serie, o no se acuerdan: Clow es mitad chino y mitad inglés.

Para esta fic usé los temas _hijo del enemigo_, de Piffle Fanfic, y _violencia_, de 30vicios.

**

* * *

**

**Lucha o huida**

Hacía unos cuantos años que no lo veía. Clow había viajado mucho últimamente, a veces repartiéndose entre ambos lados de su familia, la mayor parte del tiempo alejándose del mundo. La última vez que Yuuko había oído de él, estaba encerrado escribiendo libros en alguna oscura mansión inglesa. Sin ninguna obligación que los reuniera, y demasiado pronto para comenzar con sus propios planes, no se habían molestado en buscarse el uno al otro. Ambos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que se vieran más de lo que su paciencia podría soportar.

Sin embargo, Yuuko no se sorprendió cuando lo vio llegar. Ni siquiera le asombró que no se molestara en esconder su cansancio, o que le faltara su eterna sonrisa. En cuanto escuchó lo que había sucedido en Guangzhou, supo que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que fuera a verla.

– Sabía que terminarías aquí –le dijo.

– ¿En Japón?

– En mi casa –respondió Yuuko, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Pero él no estaba de humor para bromear.

– Da igual. Lo que importa es que nadie me buscará en Tomoeda –dijo–. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Eso ya es una buena razón para venir.

– Es una excusa –corrigió ella–. Ya tienes edad suficiente como para hacer lo que quieras, Clow¿no lo crees? No tienes que estar dándole explicaciones a tu familia.

– Me buscarán, de todas formas. Lo sabes tan bien como yo –dijo él, sentándose a su lado, sin enfrentar su mirada–. Y yo no puedo elegir a quién ayudar, no puedo, Yuuko.

– No tienes que hacerlo. No _debes_ –le dijo ella–. Un mago de tu altura no puede meterse en estos asuntos. La política y las guerras no son para nosotros. Además, sería demasiado injusto que intervinieras.

– Sin embargo, me lo pedirán, si me encuentran –suspiró Clow–. Por eso no deben encontrarme. Y si lo hacen, entonces estaré ocupado con problemas que abarquen varias dimensiones a la vez, y el futuro del universo mismo.

– Es una buena razón para disuadirlos –dijo ella–, eso lo tengo que reconocer.

Clow escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

– Es una excusa –admitió–. Porque soy un cobarde, Yuuko, y no me atrevo a decirles que no puedo elegir. No _voy_ a elegir.

– Clow...

– Me buscarán –repitió él, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase–. De ambos lados. Para que los ayude, y para evitar que ayude a los demás –Se rió por lo bajo, sin levantar la vista todavía–. Soy útil, a veces, pero ninguno confía en mí del todo.

Yuuko no respondió. Simplemente le alcanzó una taza de sake y esperó a que continuara hablando. Clow la sostuvo entre sus manos, tan sólo observando la superficie, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Debes saber, Yuuko –dijo al fin**–**, que eres la primera persona a quien no le importa que yo sea...

– No lo digas –lo interrumpió ella–. No te atrevas a decir algo tan estúpido, Clow. Yo trabajo con gente de otras dimensiones, con espíritus y con animales parlantes. ¿Acaso crees que iba a fijarme en un detalle como ése?

– Todos los demás lo hicieron –dijo él suavemente–. Todos. Nunca pude adaptarme a ninguna parte.

– Eso es porque estás loco –le dijo Yuuko, mirándolo de soslayo, y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa por fin.

– Tal vez.

Pasaron así un largo rato, tan sólo bebiendo en silencio. Yuuko no tardó en darse cuenta de que él pensaba más de lo que bebía; a veces se quedaba minutos enteros mirando delante de él, alejado del mundo, hasta que de pronto recordaba el sake y la compañía.

– ¿No te están esperando tus Guardianes? –le preguntó cuando ya anochecía.

– Están durmiendo –respondió Clow–. El viaje los agotó. Me apresuré mucho.

– Quédate, entonces.

Él se volvió para mirarla, por primera vez en varias horas. Su expresión era inescrutable.

– Sí –murmuró, y sonrió un poco–, creo que lo haré.

**o O o**

Despertó gritando, aterrado. Yuuko le acarició el rostro, el cabello, la espalda, hasta que el trance pasó. Él se dejó abrazar y no quiso decir nada, ni una palabra, sobre los horrores que había visto.

**o O o**

Pasaron semanas, y luego meses. Clow hizo todo lo posible por olvidarse del mundo exterior, y sabía que la ocupación era la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Mientras trabajaba no había Shanghai ni Hong Kong ni East India Company. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas cuando dedicaba toda su concentración a sus propios asuntos.

Pasaba los días escribiendo, o asegurándose de que todos los detalles estuvieran en orden para que las cosas siguieran su curso en Tomoeda, o trabajando con Yuuko en los planes que concernían a ambos. En cuanto encontraba un rato libre, hallaba también la forma de que no lo fuera. A veces se quedaba horas enteras jugando al go con Yue, o cocinaba para Cerberus durante casi toda una tarde. Cuando estaba con ellos sonreía de verdad, sin necesidad de fingir o aún de esforzarse; en su compañía era fácil hacer de cuenta que no existía nada más allá de los muros de su jardín.

A veces se preguntaba si debía buscar noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus familiares no le preocupaban, pues eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para cuidarse bien, y la mayoría (los que realmente le importaban, en realidad, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo) tenían la sensatez de alejarse de esas cosas, igual que él. Era más bien un sentimiento de obligación, como si fuera su deber saber lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos países. Sin embargo, nunca se decidía a averiguar los pormenores del asunto.

Sabía que ningún resultado le gustaría, de todas formas. Y prefería dedicarse a un futuro que él sí podía cambiar.

Yuuko no le hacía preguntas. A veces lo hacía reír, y a veces lo fastidiaba, pero siempre conseguía distraerlo. Casi nunca se dedicaban mucho al trabajo; todavía no. Tenían unos cuantos años por delante, y aún era pronto para comenzar con aquello. Sin embargo, era bueno que ya estuvieran juntos, puliendo cada pequeño detalle de sus planes. Había algunas cosas en las que parecía que jamás se iban a poner de acuerdo. Podían pasar todo el día peleando como dos chiquillos, y luego terminaban bebiendo en la galería y conversando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Era una vida agradable. Hacía tiempo que Clow no tenía la amistad de alguien que no fuera una creación de su propia imaginación, y sabía que este regalo le había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba.

– Cuando llegué a Japón –le dijo a Yuuko una tarde, mientras descansaban después de una discusión sobre un punto particularmente ridículo– te dije que eras la primera persona que no se había fijado en mi sangre.

– Estabas exagerando –respondió ella, y se encogió de hombros–. Ya lo sabía.

– En ese momento lo creía –dijo Clow con una sonrisa triste–. He sido un poco injusto, supongo... tuve otros amigos. Muy pocos, para una vida tan larga, pero han estado allí.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –le preguntó Yuuko, mirándolo de reojo. Estaba claro que no le gustaba el nuevo giro de la conversación.

– Tal vez no hayas sido _realmente_ la primera –dijo él–. Pero sí fuiste la primera en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Y es bueno que lo sepas.

– No seas ridículo –murmuró ella, algo incómoda–. Ya te lo dije la vez anterior, no tiene ninnguna importancia.

– Para mí sí –le dijo suavemente–. Mucha. Sobre todo ahora...

– Dijiste que no ibas a pensar en eso, Clow –le advirtió Yuuko.

– A veces es difícil evitarlo –Hubo un momento de silencio, mas por fin se decidió a continuar–. Anoche volví a soñar. El Palacio de Verano estaba en llamas.

Ella tardó un poco en responderle, como si no supiera qué decir. Al cabo de unos instantes suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Es mejor que intentes olvidarlo. No es algo que puedas controlar.

– Tampoco puedo controlar lo que sueño –murmuró él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Esta vez Yuuko no dijo nada. No la culpaba; no había nada que decir, nada que pudiera ayudarlo o que él no supiera. Pero le bastaba con que estuviera a su lado, escuchando. Era un alivio que ella lo conociera tan bien, que no intentara llenar el silencio con palabras vanas.

– Tengo algo que puede ayudarte a dormir –dijo al fin–. No estoy segura de que detenga las visiones, pero...

– No funcionará –suspiró él–. Te lo agradezco, de todas formas. Pero no tendrá más efecto que un poco de sake.

Yuuko se puso de pie y le sonrió.

– Entonces beberemos el sake –le dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

Clow no pudo evitar sonreír con ella.


End file.
